Stay With Me
by Just A Girl Of Hogwarts-x
Summary: “Stay with me, keep a hold of my hand. This could be the last time I ever say this, Nymphadora Tonks, I love you.” He said with a thick voice. Final battle at Hogwarts, DH spoliers. Tonks and Lupin. R&R Please. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JK does.


Nymphadora Tonks ran, she ran as fast as she could, desperate to see if her husband was still alive. She practically leapt down the stairs, thundered through the castle door and ran out into the dark grounds. She saw him, duelling with Dolohov.

"REMUS!" She screamed, wanting him to hear her.

He stunned Dolohov and spun round to see his beautiful pink haired wife, her wand gripped tightly in her hand, screaming for him.

"TONKS! GO! GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S NOT SAFE!" He shouted back at her, but she wouldn't listen. She thundered over to him and threw herself in his arms.

"I-I can't leave y-you." She sobbed. "T-Teddy's safe, I-I need to h-help you." She stood in his arms and cried until four Death Eaters surrounded them.

She released her grip from him, her wand still in her hand, waiting for them to cast.

"Keep her alive." One of the Death Eaters muttered. "Bellatrix would like to personally deal with her niece."

Tonks felt her stomach churn, she thought of her Aunt Bellatrix, it almost made her cry. This woman was the cruellest woman she had ever had the displeasure of knowing.

"_Stupefy!_" Tonks yelled at one of the Death Eaters, it hit him square in the chest and he abruptly fell backwards.

"_Crucio!_" The other Death Eater aimed this for Tonks and she crashed to the floor, every part of her felt like it was being stabbed with fiery daggers, she felt her lungs burning, it was like they were going to explode. She screamed like she had never screamed before, she wanted the pain to stop. She thought she was dying, and suddenly images flashed into her head, her newborn son Teddy may not get to see his mother ever again, she might not ever get to say I love you to her husband Remus again, she would never see her family again. 

Lupin had just disarmed and stunned his two opponents, when he heard a scream come from right behind him. He turned on the spot and saw his wife, the one woman he loved writhing on the floor in pain, being tortured. He wanted to scream her name, but no sound would come out. He watched it happen, her screams getting louder and louder, tears pouring from her eyes, she was trying to say something, but whenever she tried, he would start all over again and she would scream instead of speaking.

"_STUPEFY!_" And with a deafening blast from his wand, Remus Lupin had hit the Death Eater that was hurting his wife. He ran to his wife's side and helped her up. She gave him a weak smile.

"Dora, you have to go home." He said, giving her a hug.

"B-but, I can't. What about you?" She said, tears building in her eyes.

"I'll be fine. I promise." He told her, she didn't believe him.

"No! I'm not leaving you Remus Lupin! What if something does happen to you! I want to help." She pleaded.

He knew that he wouldn't get her to go home. No matter what, he thought about Teddy, and knew she was right. He was safe. He let her stay with him.

"Stay with me, keep a hold of my hand. This could be the last time I ever say this, Nymphadora Tonks, I love you." He said with a thick voice.

"D-don't say that, I won't let you get hurt. I-I love you too Remus, always have, always will." She said, a tear falling freely down her face.

They ran inside, ready to fight the battle. They reached the doors of the Great Hall when a fully - conscious Dolohov and Bellatrix appeared, he saw a murderous expression on both of the Death Eaters faces.

"Well, isn't that just sweet, the werewolf and my freak niece are holding hands. It's time for you to die Nymphadora." Bellatrix said, her wand ready. "But first I think we'll have some fun. _Crucio!_"

She felt the same pain she had experienced before, only worse. She felt like she was being stabbed with the same daggers again, only this time it also felt like she was being electrocuted. She screamed louder than the previous time, her throat was burning, from the curse and from her screams. But she couldn't stop them. Tears were falling from her eyes as she writhed in pain. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, her lungs were on fire, she only felt pain and hatred, she knew she was going to die, she only wished she would hurry up and get it over with.

"Please." She begged. "Please stop."

"Tonks!" Lupin cried, whilst he was busy duelling Dolohov for the second time this evening. "I'm sorry, I should have sent you home, I should have protected you. You've got hurt twice tonight and it's all my fault."

"Remus." She groaned weakly. "Please let me go to him." She begged her Aunt.

"I'll let you go to him, so he can see you die." She laughed like a maniac, before kicking Tonks, which was her way of telling her niece to get up.

She stood up, stumbled over to Remus and took his hand.

"The last thing I want to see, smell and feel before I die is you." She said between sobs. "Promise me you won't let go of my hand." Tonks said to him, embracing him at the same time.

"I-I promise, I l-love you Nymphadora Lupin." He said, smiling at her. "We'll be together, living or dead. Y-you complete me." He said, tears streaming down his own face.

"Times up niece." Bellatrix hissed.

"Fine." She replied flatly. "But at least I'll know that I haven't died a coward." She spat at her Aunt and waited for it to come.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Dolohov and Bellatrix cast the killing curse at the exact same timeand together, Tonks and Lupin welcomed death, their hands entwined together for all eternity.


End file.
